Faith
by R1NK1N
Summary: Tara is the leader of her flock consisting of eight bird kids. One of them brings news that she knows where the flock is and they begin their journey only to stumble upon them sooner, kidnapped. Tara helps save the flock from The School but as soon as the two groups join together things go down.
1. The New Group

**_PART ONE:_**

**_APOCALYPSE? PLEASE.  
_**

* * *

**Tara  
**

Perched up in a pine tree, scouting the surrounding forest Tara failed to keep her mouth shut. Endless, snow capped, coned trees spread on for miles on end, the entire territory circled by an also snowy mountain range. It was like a bowl of snow, wood and leaves. And wildlife. And a few mutants, including a few other packages...

"See anything?" Sebby called numbly from below her at the base of the tree, arms wrapping around himself. Sebby had long, unkempt brown hair and tanned skin, not that it mattered.

"No, I'm blind!" Tara shouted back down sarcastically.

"In that case you wouldn't see this!" He shouted back, a small, thumping pain bouncing on her thigh. Lets say Sebby has pin point accuracy with throwing pebbles.

"Son of a..." Tara muttered, the wind cutting off the rest of her sentence. She carefully scaled down the bark, swinging through branches and careful not to have her eyes poked out by one.

When her feet thumped on the snowy forest floor she dusted imaginary dust off her blue faded jeans and glared menacingly at Sebby.

"Remind me, why do we keep you?" Tara asked, walking straight towards their camp. Sebby steadily jogged behind her.

"Ah, I'm special." He replied, a grin stretching across his face. The guy doesn't seem to know this world is a living hell. He's 14, Tara being 15.

"Special ed," Tara told him slyly without slowing her pace. They reached camp within a minute, stepping over the obviously laid out bear traps that ringed the camp in an ellipse.

Tara sported a thick forest green coat that was zipped so it tightened around her neck. Ember, also known as Fire Freak, sat on a log facing west, the fire he literally radiates melting the snow in a neat circle around himself. His hair reflected his personality; fiery. Ember is 15. He looks godly but his personality might just burn you. How the white coats got him the ability to control fire was out of her question.

Sky, the fastest flyer in the group had actually sky blue hair, smooth pale skin, also sky blue eyes and sharp features about him looked like he jumped directly from an Anime. He flew in tight circles on the eastern side of the camp, his impressive 20 foot pure white wings extended far. Sky is about 15.

In a tent Heather was twiddling her thumbs, her long, curled brown hair bouncing as she tilted her head. Her mocha brown skin reminded her of another bird kid Tara had once seen back at The School as they call it.

Tara twitched from all of these observations. They say naturally she was born with ADD.

"I'm going to the south border if ya need me, cause you always need Sebby." Sebby told her dismissively.

"Yep. Everybody needs a helpful Sebby every now and then." Tara allowed him to go.

Tara was about to settle in her beat up hammock when it flipped over as she slipped on, and she fell face first to the dirt clearing floor. Tara groaned, knowing who had done this.

"Loyal." She spat, pushing herself off the ground.

"Yep." Loyal chirped. Loyal was telekinetic- over powered if you ask me. How they even made her telekinetic? They agree Loyal suffered the most, being 16 and without the ability to smell or taste. Loyal's DNA was mixed with parrot, showcasing her multicolored wings and rainbow hair. No, she cannot mimic people like parrots can. Well, she can be not as amazing as a parrot could. L

"Whats up?" Tara asked, lounging back on her hammock.

"Um, you know the island Jeb mentioned?" Loyal asked hopefully, her almost glittery eyes wide. Tara's stomach doubled over at the mention of Jeb.

"Yeah?"

"I know where it is." Loyal whispered.

"Like hell you do," Tara said in disbelief, changing in to a sitting position.

Loyal nodded briskly.

"Well, do spoil."

"South of one of the Hawaiian islands. I can fly us there."

"Uh, this is Canada. And you expect us to risk getting infected to go all the way across America?" Tara soaked in the information.

"We can get payback for those bird kids not saving the world like they were 'destined.'" Loyal urged her.

"I need time to think, Loyal. This is a lot of stuff to process."

"Okay."

Loyal walked away, her shoulders shrugged.

It was Tara's goal to find the 'flock' and torture them for answers, but now knowing that they were so far down south bothered her. And how had Loyal figured this all out when the question had stumped Tara for years? How?

Magic.

"Tara." A voice murmured behind her, and Tara turned around to see Ember's fiery eyes flickering, locked with hers. "I saw something on the west side."

Tara followed him to the western border and in the distance she saw Sebby and a bear wrestling to the death twenty feet in front of her. She leaped over the bear traps and snapped out her silver wings, complimenting her long platinum hair and slightly tanned skin. The bear's claws were about to rake down for a strike when Tara slammed in to its stomach, recoiling it.

The bear growled in mere annoyance.

"Crap. Sebby, get the gun."

"We only have two bullets left!" He protested, jumping back from another bear claw.

"Get the freaking gun," Tara hissed before she was surprised as the bear's jaw chomped on her arm, tossing her ten yards away. Blood instantly started coating the snow, the bear approaching her dramatically.

This thing got pretty darn lucky.

The bear's luck ran out when Sebby sniped it with an old fashioned musket, penetrating the heart. Yep, Sebby is an artificially enhanced hunter.

"Tara!" Frost yelled, her young voice ringing in her head. Frost's snow white hair cooled Tara's face when she leaned over her. Ember stayed away cautiously. Frost began to tend Tara's wounds, carefully cleaning out any debris and putting on pressure with a rag. After a while of first aid Sky carried her back to camp carefully, laying her out on the medical table though the wounds weren't even near fatal.

The gang cared about each other too much to take risks.

"Thanks," Tara slurred when the pain subsided.

"You are ever so welcome." The same, determined voice that annoyed me more than anything told her sarcastically.

"Go to hell Drake. And stay in hell. Did I mention dig a bit deeper once you're there?"

Drake grinned darkly. And guess how he got his name. Eh, you'll learn later.

His black hair was perfectly wild and tan skin still having an effect that pissed her off. She was jealous of Drake because of his extremely high sarcasm levels, stealth, awesome powers and his overall refined personality. He threw his black leather jacket to Sebby, whom caught it and slung it on the rack next to him.

"Glad you're okay." Drake told me, his blacker than oblivion eyes making her wonder if he was being sarcastic.

"Where- were you?" Tara asked, her voice now dying down, threatening her to faint.

"Doesn't matter." Ember broke in like usual. "Right now we need to find out what Loyal has to say about the flock. Loyal?"

Loyal moved her rainbow hair from her gaze.

"The Voice told me," She started nervously, "In a dream. It even showed me the entire island."

"And you can take us there, right?" Sky asked.

"Yes, be patient." Loyal rolled her eyes.

Just then Heather slammed her fists on the table. Oh no... Her power.

"Okay everyone be quiet and let Loyal talk. Only Loyal can talk unless she lets you talk by raising your hand, then she will pick you to be able to talk and ask a question until she orders you to shut up." She said each word with passion, soothing Tara's mind and forcing her to obey.

This is going to be a long year.

* * *

**Such a random start. Okay, okay! You want the flock, well, anything that is a spoiler is in bold AND italics.**

_**Tara and Max's point of views alternate every chapter, sometimes a different point of view. **_

**Sorry if you were forced to read it. SORRY!  
**

**But yeah, I hoped you liked the first chapter to a new story. Next chapter I'll post the ages of characters and reintroduce the flock- but what about Ella? I can't forget Ella! Or you, Total... Most Fan Fiction writers ignore Total- TOTALLY. :P Pun intended.**

**Has anyone ever said "pun intended?" **

**Oh, if this seems unprofessional well... Review? Any ideas? If you don't like something about it say it. Hate reviews are accepted, but I would love LOVE reviews even more. And I'm also accepting characters... **

**Also do you think Ember is over powered? And Loyal having the voice? _We all know Angel is the voice..._**

**To keep it 'real, yall' I'm done with all this random typing.  
**

**~Rickeh**


	2. Angel's News

**Max**

Max shifted her position on the long, green couch so her head rested on an armrest and feet touched the other armrest. This couch is special because its the only one that survived the apocalyptic fire of last year and rested on the sandy shore overlooking the ocean, a pretty sunset occurring at the perfect timing.

Angel flew high in the sky in large circles with Nudge and Gazzy. Angel is eight, Nudge is thirteen, Gazzy is ten, Iggy is sixteen, Fang is sixteen, and Max is sixteen (all roughly estimated). Max's flock is growing up so fast.

Believe it or not Ella had flown here by plain months ago. She claimed that America was in total ruins and she worked her butt off to find enough fuel to get the small aircraft to fly down here. Max only half believes her. There was no sign of Dr. Martinez since the Apocalypse and Jeb is nowhere to be seen. She wants to strangle Jeb for succeeding in killing off most of the world's population. Nobody knows exactly how many people are alive to this day, but on this "paradise" island food is in plenty. They already have plenty of livestock and are growing crops, though the job may be tough.

Lately Angel has been distant, not paying attention to what people were saying and sneaking off at night and not coming back until the next day. Max isn't just ready to lose her baby girl.

"What's wrong, Max?" Ella's soft voice asked, sitting down on the plush sofa with her. "Boy problems?"

"No, no," Max assured her, getting in to a sitting position. "What about you?"

Ella's expression saddened. "I don't know if Iggy likes me."

Max rolled her eyes.

"Obviously he does, you just don't see it. Haven't you two...?"

"Kissed? Well, when we did he was obsessed and drunk with this 'One Light' thing so I don't think that really counts."

"Of course it counts." Max rested one hand on Ella's shoulder.

"When did you and Fang first kiss? I don't-"

"Um, Ella, seriously girl. I'm not a professional with all this boy and girl stuff. Can you ask Nudge about it, please?"

"Nudge tears up when I try to." Ella shook her head.

Max sighed.

"Plus Fang and I are different. It was a life or death situation and I couldn't think straight."

"Screw that." Ella stood up with a tear forming in her eye. Was Max a little harsh on her? After all they're half sisters.

Ella walked down the shoreline, the sunlight fading away in the distance.

Max sat, staring at the last streaks of sunlight that scraped across the sky. With introducing this romantic part of her life and Fang and having to deal with puberty and stuff... Could Max remain the leader of the flock? She shook her head. Of course she could.

Angel, the last one flying, finally descended and rolled over in the sand, pushing herself back on to her feet gingerly. She jogged over to Max with her dirty blonde curls bouncing.

"Hi Max." She said cheerfully. Her face then darkened, the sunlight completely gone. "Um, there's one problem."

"Problem?" Max repeated.

"Yeah. Um. For a while I was getting weird dreams and whenever I dreamed about another flock that was looking for us. I, um, talked to a girl named Loyal in the dream and told her where we are. She seemed pretty nice."

Max's heart skipped several beats.

"You told a stranger, sweetie?" She wanted confirmed.

"Yes... I'm so sorry Max."

"It's okay. I think we can meet this other flock."

"Other flock?" Fang's dark voice echoed behind me, then jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to Max.

"Angel found another flock in her dreams." Max confirmed.

Fang's eyes were glazed in thought, stroking his chin as if he had a bushy beard. Gazzy always wanted a beard.

"Where are they?" Fang asked Angel.

"Loyal said they were in... Canda?" Angel tried to assure herself.

"Maybe she meant Canada." Fang fixed.

"Yeah." Max agreed. "So it should take them a week at least. I think. Looks like we're going to play the waiting game."

* * *

**Short chapter. Not many people view the story because they're all like, "Oh the idea of a second flock is SOOO overused and STUPID!" And the 'Sky' character. Everyone knew there was bound to be a bird kid named Sky. EVERYONE.**

**Have a great day, everyone.**

**~Rickeh**


	3. Ari Hates 2 Flocks

**Tara**

Sunlight streamed across the morning sky almost blinding Tara. Canada was pretty and dangerous, like a snake. If you think snakes are pretty. We all know they're dangerous. Tara stood feet in front of the seven other bird kids, taking in a view that forced her to squint her eyes.

"Okay. Loyal, know where to go?" Loyal nodded in response. She ran across the snowy ground and leaped off the hill, her wings extending and gliding her downhill until she began to pick up speed and flapped gently upwards, her figure now silhouetted by the sun.

The other seven repeated her actions, years of training kicking in. Five years ago they had escaped The School- the first to ever do so. Even before "the flock."

Flying, if you haven't noticed, is like a drug. It makes you feel greater than everyone else; more powerful than even the strongest. The feel of the wind blowing through your hair and entering your pursed lips is too good to be true. But it is true.

Sky couldn't help but dart through the formation and fly ahead of Loyal who attempted to nudge him midair. At the back of the group Heather sighed loudly, attracting the attention of the entire group. Tara slowed down the flap of her wings to fly next to her.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked. Frost flew next to Heather too. Frost is the youngest in the group being only twelve.

"I don't get why we want to find this stupid flock. We're packing up and leaving our home just to see some bird kids and we don't even know if they still exist?"

Tara accepted her reasoning for a second.

"But if they're out there we could meet them and survive. Strength in numbers, right?" Frost argued.

"True," Heather admitted softly. Her dark brown eyes met Tara's. "But what if they aren't there? What if we think we're hunting them?"

"We sort of are hunting them." Tara told her. "Jeb," She said the name venomously, "He said there is a girl named Maximum Ride. Most dumb ass name of the century, huh?"

"Language." Ember muttered in front of the trio.

"Shush." Tara ordered, smirking. "Are you okay now, Heather?"

"But... I know but... I think my sister is part of their group." Heather hesitated. "I don't remember her name but we were twins. They tested on us and one day we were separated and never saw each other again." Tara thought of a person whom looked like Heather but had a different personality. Maybe quiet? She had a funny feeling her sister wasn't quiet at all.

"I'm sorry. I know we'l find her though." Frost comforted her. Frost is so cold she radiates frost. That is where she got her name from. Ember can't go near her. Duh.

The eight flew in silence from then on. The sun beat down on them high in the sky and a city came in to view; an abandoned city.

Tara began to make out the view. Buildings swayed with ivy clinging on to them, snaking in through broken windows, rusty cars useless and crashed on the roads, old bodies lining the streets, trees growing wherever grass can be found; a city reclaimed by nature.

"Great. Just great." Sebby complained out loud.

"Shut up." Heather muttered.

"No you shut up." Sebby hissed.

"Stop." Tara groaned. "Alright, Loyal, do you know how far we are from the flock?"

Everyone's attention turned towards Loyal.

"Ah," She flipped her rainbow hair and continued to flap her parrot like wings. "A days journey."

The entire group but Sky, eager for the flight.

"What?" He asked, acknowledging the curious glares.

"You know we can't fly as great as you." Drake broke his own silence.

"Oh..." Sky trailed off.

"Lets land on that road right there. Maybe find some shelter?" Tara pointed at a cracked, nature reclaimed road.

The other seven silently agreed and began to descend to the ground. As the ground came to meet them they rolled to land, going a few feet to the right and then bouncing up from their laying position, sighing as their feet adjusted to being back on the ground.

Tara turned around. She noticed Ember staring at her, the same fire burning in his eyes as always. Behind him was a five story building with plenty of shattered windows but one window in particular looked unhurt on the third floor.

When Tara brushed by Ember he grabbed hold of her arm, his fire not hurting her.

"What?" She hissed, the other six watching them.

"There's a fire around here."

"What?!"

"A fire," Ember repeated quietly, "I sense a fire nearby. Where there is fire there is life."

"And where there is ice there is cold." Frost bit her lip behind them. "It's going to snow soon."

"Uh, why did you pull that ice quote out of your-"

"Sebby," Tara warned, "Quit the comedy. Ember says there's a fire nearby."

Sebby frowned.

"And fire means life," He sighed.

Tara continued her walk to the building with the nice window. She opened the creaky wooden door and noticed there was a drawer on the other side, barring the way.

"Alright. Climb up to that window," She indicated to the undamaged one, "And lets see what we find."

She jumped on to the building, her hand gripping on to a window frame. She pulled herself up so her feet rested on the frame, then moved her hands up to the next window, pulling up easily with little effort. Her wings would flap whenever she moved up to the next window. She heaved herself to the next window (the frames were concrete) and pushed up on the window's 'handle.' Tara jumped in to the room and noticed it was clean but was unused for a long time.

"Come on in." It took five minutes for the whole group to get in but they managed, Sky shutting the window angrily. "What's wrong, Sky?"

"Nothing." He huffed, finding himself a nice resting spot on the windowsill.

"Sky," Tara insisted.

"It's all right." Sky replied, his blue eyes meeting hers briefly.

"No, its not all right." Tara closed in on him. "What is wrong?"

"Its just that- well." His face became soft. "You would strangle me if I told you."

Tara rolled her eyes.

"I promise I won't hurt you too much." She smiled.

"Okay. Well I've just been thinking of Snow."

Tara's mood darkened instantly.

"Please forget Snow. She was a good girl and didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't your fault, Sky-"

"It _was _my fault. She's gone because of me." Sky began to tear up.

Oh gods. A flashback began to form in both of their heads...

It was two years ago.

_"Sky!" Snow shrieked, flipping her white hair to see him._

_"Snow!" He yelled back, running after her. The erasers had her in their grasp. She was struggling under their iron grip. Sky jumped over obstacles such as barrels, chairs, whitecoats and even mutant cages to reach her when an eraser pointed a gun to her head, using her as a meat shield._

_One eraser cackled. Ari._

_"Get any closer and she dies." He threatened._

_Sky hesitated. He knew Ari wasn't playing around._

_"What would it take to get her back?" Sky asked stupidly, then scolding himself._

_"Oh. Looks like we've got a love dove." A cruel joke since Snow was 4% dove. So was Sky. The two were partner doves._

_"Sky..." Snow gasped when the eraser shoved the barrel of the pistol to her neck. "Go."_

_Tara was watching from the end of the hallway, unable to assist in any way._

_"I love you." Sky told her, then began to back up. Suddenly the floor vanished from under the group of erasers than reappeared. She was gone. "No, no, no!"_

_"Sky!" Tara yelled, catching up with him. He was kneeling on the spot where Snow had been moments ago... Actually crying. His face was in the palms of his hands, his chest choking sobs in._

_"No..." Sky whimpered in to his hands. Never had he broke down like this. Tara put a hand on his shoulder, tears also coming down her tanned face._

_"Sky. I'm so sorry."_

_"It's all my damn fault! I let them take her!" He yelled at himself, standing up and crashing his fists on the wall, then leaning the top of his head on it. Tears wet his long sky blue hair._

_Tara hated seeing him like this._

_"Sky, we have to go. They'll take us too if we don't go."  
_

_"We have to find her." Sky told me, the tears still clouding his eyes._

_"We will. One day."_

_Sky went silent, his eyes clearing up. He had lost his best friend. His partner dove. Snow._

Tara blinked.

"Just forget it, please. We have to move on."

Sky shook his head.

"Okay."

Tara examined the room. There were two large beds, the room was at least thirty feet by thirty feet with white plaster, tearing walls and a dirty carpet floor. She sighed.

"Alright everyone, gather up." Only six of the kids came towards her; Sky remained at the windowsill. Tara felt sympathetic for him but they had to move on. "Tonight we look for supplies. Don't take too much; focus on finding food. If you find people come back here immediately. And... Come back in one piece, okay?"

A few half heartily nods were the response. Ember looked distracted by something. Tara took a note to herself to check on him later.

Then Loyal shrieked.

"What?!" Frost gasped.

"Angel... Angel. They've got Angel." Confusion smothered the panic.

"Who is Angel?" Heather quickly asked.

"Angel is the voice... She called out to me for help. She said they captured the flock."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Sky quickly asked, sniffling. "This Angel is a bird kid?" Loyal nodded. "Did she say-"

Loyal shrieked again, covering her ears and rolling in to a snail position.

Tara's heart nearly stopped pounding.

"They're near. But..."

"But what?" Drake asked.

Loyal gulped.

"They're in New York. In The School. Aka The Lab."

How they managed to get captured and brought to New York so fast was out of Tara's question, but suddenly this trip seemed much more complicated than before. They were the flock's last chance and they didn't even known they were real.

Things are getting real up in this joint, huh?

* * *

**#*^_^*#**

**Thanks for reading this far! I assumed people don't like "OC" or "Not from the story" characters. Maybe that's why this story only got 19 views so far. But hey, people will check it out some day!**

**I'm on a tight schedule. Next chapter should I put a Max POV or another flock member's POV? It strictly has to be a flock member's POV... :P**

**Well, have fun and keep on reading.**

**~Rickeh**


	4. Sweet & Sour Revenge

**Max**

Trapped. Again.

Max gripped tightly on to the bars of her cold metal cage and kicked them furiously. It was all she could do to let out her anger and frustration. The flock had been taken hostage and were thrown rudely in to crates, shipped by some kind of sonic jet, and dumped off at another School. Somewhere up north was all she knew.

The crate in front of her held Angel, who was focused on trying to read people's minds. Max had opened her thoughts so she could read them but didn't feel her presences. She was trying someone else. Max saw light flood in and closed her eyes, the light going away and when she opened her eyes there was a man in a white lab coat in front of her cage.

The man Max despised most. Her own father.

Jeb. Who would have known?

"Hello, sweetie." Jeb wore rounded glasses that reminded Max of the Harry Potter movies. His short blonde hair was combed back but his face was invisible in the shadows.

"If it isn't Bej." Max huffed, folding her arms crossly.

"Bej?" Jeb repeated.

"Bej. Bej is a good man... But Jeb is a monster." Max grinned. If you put two and two together and spelled Bej backwards... Ha. She is so funny.

Jeb chuckled evilly, pushing his glasses to his forehead and writing on his clipboard.

"Thought us scientists could survive in an apocalypse, Maxie?" A grin was plastered on his face. "Think again."

"You son of a-" Electricity zapped through Max, making her limbs flail in no certain fashion. Jeb's expression became stoic again and he walked away, continuing to write on his clipboard without care.

Max sat cross legged in her cage. She wondered how they would get out of this mess. Suddenly she felt so hopeless. There was no backup plan, no Iggy that wasn't locked up by chance, there was no Dr. Martinez to send help; nothing. Only the flock and their wits which were dulling by the minute.

She swore under her breath.

Then she grinned widely.

"Total." Max found herself smiling behind bars. "Angel call Total-" And then her smile withered away when she heard Total's barks from another room. They had him, too. She swore again.

Max actually began to count her fingers in desperation. There really was no way to escape other than find a window and get the flock out of there. That might mean separation.

"Max," Angel whispered almost inaudibly. Only Avian Americans could hear that. Max raised an eyebrow in reply. "There is still hope."

_What? _Max asked mentally.

_There is still hope! Don't give up._

_What's your plan?_

_If I'm right someone will come and save us. I hope so._

_You mean those other bird kids?  
_

_Yeah._

_I don't believe ya, Angel. They won't risk their own lives for strangers._

Angel went silent when a white coat stood in front of her cage, taking a syringe with a long needle from her coat pocket. She slipped it out. The thing was full of a black liquid and was bubbling. Max gasped back her fear.

"Choose which one of you dies." The lady said, her voice full of malice.

Slowly Max began to process the situation. This woman was asking us who had to be sacrificed in order for the others to survive. Max hated changes of plots like this.

It all came down to a choice. And she hated making these kind of choices.

"Come on, now, we haven't got all day." Her name tag read Tanya. She looked Asian- the perfect scientist.

One choice...?

"Me." Gazzy bit his lip in the cage under Angel. Nobody dared to argue.

"Very well." Tanya grinned darkly, crouching down to Gazzy's level. "Now give me your hand." When Gazzy didn't budge a shock was sent through the cage, and he extended his arm in between two bars. Tanya grimaced. "You little brat. How could you have even survived?"

Max flinched when the needle pierced Gazzy's hand. Tanya squeezed the syringe- Max felt powerless. She watched as the dark, bubbling liquid entered his body when his hand began to become black. He stared at it in horror.

"Not even an Avian can survive it..." Tanya looked ready to dance. Max was ready to dance on her grave.

"You bastard." Max spat, hitting Tanya's leg. Tanya squealed.

"Oh, Max. You are so hopeless."

Tanya approached Max's cage, slipping _another _death syringe from her other pocket. Max's heart sank ever so deep. Her own death? It would be for a good cause... Gazzy had sacrificed himself.

Then Angel materialized next to Tanya, kicking her knee with obviously brutal force and letting her fall to the cold ground. Max assumed it was cold. Angel stomped her foot on to Tanya's neck, choking her.

"My brother. You took his life," Angel snarled not so much like an angel, "I take yours." And Tanya's struggling ended.

Angel snatched a key from a small, squared table and began opening our crates, one by one. In a matter of forty seven seconds we were all out and on the run, running through the long corridors of The School. This sure wasn't the one in Colorado. By memory she knew it was the New York School.

"Gazzy, how you holding up buddy?" Max asked in between breaths as they sprinted through the halls of The School, opening doors and shutting them behind them.

"I feel sick." Was all he replied, stumbling behind the other Avian Americans.

"Okay, we'll get you out of here soon. Don't worry. You'll pull through." She hoped her words were true.

They continued to run, sprinting down seemingly endless white corridors until finally they burst in to an abandoned subway. Max stepped out first only to hear the pumping of a shotgun.

"Hello, Max."

"Ari," She snarled, her feet glued on the spot. She noticed how large the shotgun was; probably could blow her to pieces.

"Don't you dare shoot!" Fang yelled from behind Max, putting his body in front of hers protectively.

Ari cackled.

"This reminds me of a situation I had, ah, two years ago." Ari paced in circles slowly, playing around with his shotgun. "There were two mutants- stronger than you'll ever dream. They were part dove."

"Cut the crap." Fang ordered.

"I'm not done yet. I used one of these doves as a meat shield," Ari smiled, boasting his large, sharp canines. "Her name is... Oh, dear. I don't remember. But I do know you're about to die."

He cocked the shotgun at Max and Fang.

"Do continue your story," Max tried to buy time. It worked.

"Yes. I escaped with the girl, ran a few thousand more tests on her," Max tensed at 'thousand.' Not even the flock put together had gotten that many tests. She thought. Ari had to be bluffing.

About a dozen other erasers accompanied Ari, each armed with either pistol or claws. They looked ready to pounce at any second now.

"Where's Ella?!" Iggy demanded, only adding to the moment's drama. Ari grinned. Damn...

"Being tortured for answers."

Then Iggy delivered a glare so strong Max believed he could actually see Ari, could rip his throat out if he got any closer. And guess what Iggy did?

Suddenly white smoke spread across Max's vision, temporarily blinding her. She ran in the general direction of the erasers and slammed in to a hairy body, punching down at her victim with hatred. These monsters had taken her sister. Why was everyone either dying or being tortured or really depressed? Ugh.

The fight was over before she knew it. Ari had Fang and Gazzy cornered under the gaze of his shotgun, three erasers also cornering me, Iggy tangling uselessly with an eraser and Angel dodging attacks in haste. Where in the hell is Nudge?

"You have five seconds to drop to your knees with your hands on your heads or I shoot both of these things!" Ari shouted, the barrel of his gun pointing right on Fang's forehead. Think fast, Max... Think fast. "Five."

Oh, god no...

"Four." Ari grinned.

No... What should I do?

"Three." Yet then Nudge sneaked up on Ari from behind and kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fire but completely missing and tripping over. She tackled him while Fang fumbled for the shotgun, picking it up and pointing it at his skull.

Fang shook his head.

"Better you stay dead this time, mister." He was about to pull the trigger when...

Gazzy tumbled over to the ground, landing right in Ari's grasp. He picked up Gazzy, who already seemed to be dozing off and held him in front of himself. A meat shield. Things are getting real.

Slow down; status report.

Gazzy was being used as a meat shield by Ari. Fang had a shotgun. The erasers seemed to have let down their guard. Uh. Max lashed her leg out, cracking the neck of an eraser.

"Boy, if you dare hurt Gazzy I will damn shoot you. Right between the eyes." Fang's glare met Ari's pathetic brown eyes.

"Put the gun down, Fang." Jeb's voice rung across the subway, a hunting rifle resting in his hands easily as that. Two erasers flanked either side. "Just give up. Why do you all fight so hard?"

Then the most unexpected thing ever happened in that moment. At the time it was unexpected, at least.

"If it isn't freaking Jeb." A girl about Max's age walked from behind the five monsters. She was all alone. Her platinum hair fell straight down to her body and her silver wings were widely extended. If Max was any more childish she would have covered Fang's eyes. "The stubborn donkey who locked us up for years. Right, y'all?"

Max saw Fang nod. She internally raged.

"Tara?" Jeb asked, his voice actually portraying his emotions.

"You thought you killed me. You were pretty damn wrong."

Max signaled for the flock to close in on Jeb's group, Gazzy crumbling to the ground. No...

Tara's eyes widened at Gazzy's limp body, then turning to Jeb again.

"Jeb. Go to hell and stay there!" The six charged at them, Max swiftly taking out an eraser and Iggy rolling under one's legs, it turning around only to be kicked in the back by Nudge. Max's eyes widened at the sight of Fang shooting Ari in the skull. Ouch.

Max didn't know this Tara but already had mixed feelings about her.

The erasers had fled and only Jeb was left, blood spewing from his jaw and his ribs shattered by an angry Angel. Max was holding Gazzy's body close, his heartbeat already getting slower and his body losing heat. She felt tears rising up inside her. Jeb had to pay.

"Tara, don't do this honey," Jeb pleaded, holding one hand out to her in his ragged form.

She spat on him.

"You always were smart. But you didn't help me. Or this flock right here. You lead all of our lives to hell and you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am ashamed of myself, though." Jeb whispered, coughing blood on to the cement, cool underground floor. "I know what I did to you all know. I shouldn't have... Put you... All through that. It was.. wrong." His voice began to crack.

Max might just have let him go if it wasn't for one of Tara's friends.

"No." A guy with long, light blue hair and piercing sky blue eyes, pale skin walked around the corner. Like a blue guy who lives in the sky almost. "You took her away from me and you will pay."

"Wait!" Jeb stopped him again, coughing on the ground even more. "I'll tell you where she is-"

"Then SAY IT!" The guy stomped on Jeb's shoulder blade, a ear pounding cry of pain escaping Jeb's mouth.

"She..." Jeb hesitated, the light fading from his eyes. The guy yet again punched Jeb in the chest with a whoosh of air coming out of Jeb.

"Tell me."

"In the lab here... Please let me live, I'm sorry that-"

Fang shot his face. For no damn reason.

"What the hell, Fang?" Max asked.

"He would have killed us in the future. I sensed it." Max didn't know if he was joking.

There was an awkward silence between the bird kids. Max remembered Gazzy's body in her hands.

"Gazzy?" She whispered in to his ear. "No..."

Angel gasped. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

"God no... No, no. Why? Why?"

"Max..." Angel trailed off mid sentence. Her eyes were filled with emotion. "He's gone."

But then Gazzy's lips formed a grin and... The worst gas Max ever smelled radiated off of him.

They burst out laughing in relief, almost choking on his gas.

* * *

**#*^_^*#**

**Well, I got Jeb off of my hit list today. Maybe should Gazzy have died? Naww. I feel satisfied. I rewrote this chapter seven times... And all of them were so short that I wrote five more until I got this final copy.**

**Fly on.**

**~Rickeh**


	5. Empty Heart

**Tara**

Sky darted back in to The School without hesitation to find Snow. If Jeb was telling the truth and Snow is actually being held hostage there maybe his mood will cheer up a lot. Tara wanted to see her, too. An old flock member. She wasn't the first they had lost. Tara was about to run after Sky when a small hand caught hers.

"Hi," A little, blonde girl said to her. She had pretty eyes.

"Hi." Tara replied, hiding her annoyance.

"Is your name Tara?" She asked.

Tara almost replied, "No dip."

"Yes." She managed to beat her urge. "Who are you?"

The little girl giggled.

"Angel." She told Tara in her giggle.

"Alright, I have to go help my friend."

Tara ran in the direction Sky had gone. The entrance of The School was a lot of twisted iron metal with an iron rusted door that was already half open. She slid through the thin entrance and looked at the hallway The School was made of. On either side there were dozens of doors. Each door was either iron or nonexistent.

She spotted Sky wiggling the circular brass knob of one door and kick it in frustration, swinging it wide open. Inside was an empty large bird cage. He cursed and moved to the next door, twisting the knob so harshly he hurt his wrist. What a fail. Tara almost laughed.

"Calm down Sky. We'll find her." Tara told him as he rubbed his hurt wrist with his other hand. He looked at her angrily.

"Don't say that. It probably isn't true." Sky said with irritation apparent in his tone.

Tara closed her mouth because she knew he was right.

They continued to open doors to only find vast empty rooms. At the end of the hall there was a pair of double doors placed there so it seemed intimidating. They were steel, not iron. Sky and Tara approached the doors together, waiting for something to pop out and kill them.

Silently they agreed to enter, using their shoulders to ram it open. The first try they crumpled on impact, falling to the ground and groaning at the pain.

"Damn," Sky muttered. They heard running behind them and turned to see one of the flock members running towards them, his strawberry red hair being blown behind him.

"Where is Ella?" He demanded when he got close, not even having lost a breath. "Where is she?!"

"Calm down," Tara told him softly.

"Calm down? What the hell could they have done to her? This door though," He was speaking really fast and his breaths were rapid. He placed his hand on the door. "Steel. My name is Iggy." Iggy ran his hands through his hair nervously. He seemed to rummage through his coat until his hand wrapped around a sphere, taking it out slowly. "I'd suggest you two back up."

Tara did as suggested. So did Sky.

Next thing they knew the door wasn't there after a thunderous boom.

"Go," Sky ordered. Huff. Like he has authority.

Tara felt like she was following the two. Apparently they had both lost something they loved dearly.

The trio ran in to a very spacious room that two cages hung from the ceiling in. One contained a girl with long brown hair that looked weak and pale from a lot of testing.

"Ella?" Iggy asked. Tara remembered he was blind.

"Iggy?" The girl asked, her eyes widening when she saw Iggy. Wasn't she a little young for Iggy? He looked at least a year older than her.

"Okay we are going to get you out of there, sit tight." Iggy soothed her, pulling a long, slender iron lock pick from his jeans pocket. Where the hell does he get all of this stuff?

Iggy flew up to her cage and began working on the lock, slowly twisting and being careful not to bend it. If you have ever picked a lock before (which Tara doubts) you would know that if the pick is bent it could get jammed in the lock and someone could be framed for attempted theft.

He threw the lock off and opened the cage door so fast it broke off its hinge, flying at a computer and obliterating it. Tara noticed something off; the whitecoats weren't there.

Ella was embraced by Iggy in a tight and lung squeezing hug, and he whispered quite a while to her. Tara was tapping her foot on the ground, looking at the other cage where Sky was speechless under. The other cage was empty.

"She isn't here." Was all Sky would say. "She isn't here."

Tara placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"I am so sorry." She whispered.

"It's all my fault." Sky muttered. He blamed himself for a lot of things but this time it seemed so sad that Tara wanted to make him happy somehow.

Ella was being carried by Iggy as they descended to the ground next to Tara.

"Thanks." Ella told me. She looked at my hand and frowned. "Are you two...?"

"No. You're welcome." Tara did her best to smile. A real smile. "We have to get the hell out of here, something fishy is going on."

"Yeah." Iggy agreed. "There should be more whitecoats. Let's go." Iggy carried Ella down the hall because she was too weak to stand. Tara looked at Sky.

"Come on. We have to get back to the others."

Sky came with Tara down the hall wordlessly. Like always Sky caught her by surprise.

"Have you ever loved anyone so close to you?" He asked. Tara didn't know how to answer.

"No," She sighed. "Sky. I know Snow is so important to you but this is life. This is the apocalypse, you can't expect for everyone to live happy and actually stay alive. I know she is alive but..." Sky didn't seem to be listening. "Sky this is survival. When everything has you down you just have to find something to keep fighting for. I know that isn't what you want to here but-"

An intense, sharp pain in her thigh threw Tara to the ground. She was shot. She heard another gunshot go off and saw Sky fall (see what I did there? Skyfall?) to the ground in the corner of her eye.

"Crap." She muttered something worse than that. Tara looked up to see two erasers grinning, flashing their white teeth to her.

See? In the apocalypse some times you just can't finish your speeches.

Tara saw Iggy chop at one eraser with his arm, sending it sprawling to the ground and tripping the other eraser swiftly. It fell over and Tara heard its face crack on the cement.

"Oh shit. They shot you both." Ella confirmed. The pain was only a side effect. Tara was already feeling drowsy. "It was just a dark gun, phew. When you wake up hopefully we'll have a little base..." Tara's eyelids fell right before she saw Ella dose off and leaving Iggy with three sleeping people he had to move.

Iggy sighed, 'looking' down at Ella.

"Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Eggy. Nom nom nom. **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Do you have any suggestions for the further plot line? Soon the plot will actually get a move on, right now everyone is just meeting and getting mugged by erasers and learning about each other while Sky is butt hurt in the corner. **

_**Something big is going to happen to Max & Fang soon. **_

**So... Expect to see plenty of character building and plot progression. I give so much away, don't I? Time to shut my mouth.**

_**No! Spoil everything, Ricky!**_

**~Potato**


	6. The Mirrors

**Max**

After dragging the three sleeping bodies above ground Max let out a heavy sigh of relief. Ella was alive but maybe not the healthiest camper. Her face was paler than snow and she had become so thin... Max shook her head. What had they done to her sister?

Iggy was telling the skeptical history of Sky when Fang tapped Max's shoulder whispering for her to follow him. He took her out of the abandoned restaurant they had found outside the subway and lead her to the empty streets where nobody was present other than them.

"What's up?" Max asked casually.

"I know everything is happening so quickly," Fang started, this being the most he had spoken all week, "We found other people like us. But about Jeb..."

"It's fine." Max took in the fact her best friend had killed her dad. Think about it. Jeb may have been an ignorant monster but he was still her biological father. "You did the right thing."

Fang closed his mouth.

"Jeb, he just," He hesitated. "Jeb lied again. That Sky kid- they aren't just idiots, Max. Tara and Sky are flock member worthy. They have their own flock and we have ours and... We need them to survive."

"I know. We'll have to team up with them to live but I don't know where the hell to go from here, Fnick." Max smiled at the inside joke. Fang half smiled back.

"I heard the whitecoats talking earlier." Fang continued. "Rumor has it there's a safe city out there in California.

"No joke?" Max asked, astounded.

"No joke." Fang confirmed. "We should find it."

Max thought about this situation for a while, stroking her chin as if she had a lady beard. If there was really a safe, legit city in California they would just _have _to go there. The three branches of government the nation used to be ruled under are no longer existent. Would it even be civil there?

"Max."

"Yeah?"

Fang leaned in and lightly kissed her.

"Happy two year anniversary." He whispered with another half smile.

"You," Max gasped, "Are so random."

"You," Fang mimicked her, "Are so awesome."

Little did they know Dylan watching them from atop a building, choking back tears.

**Four Hours Later**

Max turned in her sleep on the somewhat soft white carpet where the flock along with Tara and Sky had roosted. They had done so much in the past day that she found it unbelievable. Gazzy had miraculously survived death fluid, Fang had killed Jeb and Ari, they met two new bird kids and learned of a rumor of a city that was safe from the outside world. She smiled.

She had been having nightmares. They seemed a little prophetic- a calendar, ink and herself were together in a completely white room. Max was unable to speak. She kept thinking about what it could possibly mean- calendar. Ink. Herself. The calendar was resting on a completely flawless white squared table with ink dumped across a Thursday from next month. Nudge was in charge of keeping track of time.

Still Max couldn't think of an explanation for the dream when she woke up.

"Morning." Iggy muttered, somehow cooking bacon over a fire with a pot. "Bad dreams?"

"Yeah..." Max muttered back, rubbing her face to wake up. "It was weird."

"Weird?" Iggy repeated. "Tell me about it."

Max rethought the dream.

"I just woke up in a completely white room. There was a white table in the room with a calendar on it. Ink was spilled all over the calendar and... I saw myself looking at it like I was scared." She said each word carefully.

Iggy's expression changed multiple times. Max knew he was real smart and might figure it out...

"Max," He said, his voice merely a whisper, "can you look at yourself in a mirror, please?"

"A mirror?" Max shrugged, confused by his fear. "Alright, Ig." She rummaged around in her new found backpack and found her also new found mirrors. Iggy held one mirror behind her head, holding her so she couldn't move too much. Max held another in front of her slightly to the left so she could see the other mirror...

And what she saw on the back of her neck...

Oh, gods no...

* * *

**I shall keep you hanging on this cliff for today!**

**~Rickeh**


	7. So Many Feels

**Tara**

Bitter cold wind blew at Tara's face, then putting her hand in front of her to continue through the deep, endless snow. Trees were without leaves and no life was seen for miles. She wanted to wrap her own arms around herself but she was unable to- all she could do was continue through the deadly cold. It was a horrifying experience.

She fell down in to the snow, shivering enough to make her fall even deeper in to the white layers of the white, fluffy stuff. Snow fell on to her back, covering her from sight. Tara didn't feel pain; she was numb to the core.

"Tara!" Someone called, and at the sound of his voice she warmed inside. Why would she be thinking like that...?

Tara shook her head underneath the snow. Then all of the snow around her melted, soaking in to her deep layers of winter clothing and heating her. Someone stood above her, then embracing her closely, warming her greatly.

She never saw his face.

Tara shook her head, awaking from the dream. She rubbed her face from the fatigue gnawing at her. Someone had been cooking bacon. Tara got up from her makeshift bed and slowly stalked over to the cooking spit. Bacon was sizzling in the pot hanging above the well lit fire. Nudge had told her cooking is Iggy's form of art.

"Morning." Angel said tiredly from under her faded pink blanket.

"Good morning." Tara smiled. She was still spooked from the dream. Her power- undetermined. Could it be foretelling the future? Sure as hell she wasn't going back to Canada. Sometimes she can control the movement of objects, only sometimes, so you might be able to put telekinesis on the list.

"Telekinesis?" Angel repeated her very thoughts.

"Mind reading?" Tara replied, half smiling to Angel. "How does Max keep up with you kids?"

Angel smirked. "She doesn't." Tara laughed lightly.

"You know, Angel," Tara started to say her speech about the apocalypse but she her a scream come from behind her. Slowly Tara turned around, seeing that the scream had come from behind their 'camp.' "Angel, stay here. I'll be right back. Make sure everyone stays in camp."

Angel twitched.

"Okay." She replied.

Tara moved past old cars and trucks, around broken walls and through a short and wide pipe. She saw Max breathing heavily in the poorly lit area and Iggy speechless next to her, two broken mirrors in between them on the ground.

Iggy noticed her presence.

"Tara?" He asked blindly.

"It's me," Tara crawled out of the pipe. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's Max." Iggy breathed in short, sharp breaths rapidly. "She's... Her date."

"Date with Fang?" Tara guessed, frowning.

"No." What scared Tara the most was the tear that crawled down Iggy's face slowly. "Tara, please look at the back of her neck." Tara's eyes widened at the sight, the small, ink digits resting like a tattoo on the back of her neck.

Tara's heart skipped several beats.

"Expiration date." She whispered. "No, no, no. Max can't just die."

Even though she had just met her Max was more important than anyone else at this point. She was created to save the world. Her life had been hell. Grown up in a sick laboratory, escaping along with her father to a house away from The School, brought back multiple times only to escape again, survive the apocalypse and die just because of a freaking expiration date. Like drinking milk but reading the expiration date on it and spitting it out when you realize it tastes sour.

6 digits that could mean everything. What were they going to tell Fang?

"Tara, please listen to me." Max began to speak, tears crawling down her face, though even more than Iggy. They both were sniffling like there was no tomorrow... Because for Max there really IS no tomorrow. "Tara."

"I'm listening." Tara tried not to freak out.

"Tara, I know I've only known you for seventeen hours, but you _have _to lead my flock, you have to save the world for me, Tara. It's a lot of weight to put on your shoulders but... Please, get our flocks together. Make them fight for our world. These scientists sent this world to hell and I want you to bring it back." Max paused momentarily, allowing herself to catch a breath. "Tara Ride."

"What?" Tara whispered.

"You're last name is Ride."

"Max I know this is all terrible but don't go clay-shay on me here." Tara said, a tear forming in her left eye, blurring her pale gray eye.

"Just do it for me, okay? Tara. Please tell Fang that..." Max began choking down tears. "I love him."

One name flashed through Tara's head and she didn't dare think of it again.

"Max, um." Tara began lightly sobbing. "I will. But-"

"No damned buts, please..." Max asked and ordered. "Iggy, please tell them the truth. Convince them to let Tara be your leader because I know she is strong enough to do that." Iggy nodded. "I can't go back to them, the heartbreak will kill me before this damned expiration date can."

Tara sniffled.

"Okay." She replied.

"Tara. Don't let Angel take control of your mind. Don't get behind Gazzy. Don't forget to keep a watch on Iggy's gunpowder supply. Don't let Nudge get low on shampoo. Don't," Max smiled through her tears, "don't let Fang pee himself. And don't lose yourself in despair. Ever. Always watch out for them, please. Protect them for me, please Tara. I've done it for six years and I don't want it to be for nothing."

Tara's heart felt heavy with grief. Max protected these kids for most of her life and now she's screwed because of six digits on the back of her neck. There is absolutely no getting out of this pickle. Even escaping The School when she was young seemed more possible than this.

Then a flash of white danced across Tara's vision, making words tumble from her mouth.

"Max, I don't know why I'm saying this but I have a feeling you will return. When you're stuck and you have no way to get out just follow your brain and your heart, never rely completely on instinct. When energy is sapped from you just run on anger, remember all the hatred that has ever been cast upon you and fight against it. Believe..." She stumbled, trying to fight the wave of words popping out of her mouth. "Believe in Fang."

Max frowned.

"Okay Tara. Thank you." With that she turned around and flew off, a trail of sobs left behind.

Iggy stared at the ground, his mouth open. He was gob smocked. **  
**

Tara winced at the dull pain now enveloping her heart. There was something more than an expiration date; this was the fate of the world.

* * *

**Please pause for a minute to let the previous events soak in.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

"Fang. I am so, so sorry." Tara pleaded for him to forgive her. "It wasn't my choice."

"I know." He replied, his stoic mask of emotions no longer there. Tears were making his face shine and his bangs clung to his face. He had taken a knee and cried to the ground of New York. "Max..."

The stories Tara had heard about this guy seemed to be snapped in two. She never expected him to break out like this. Max was right, she did have to keep a watchful eye on Fang.

She snapped her head away from him and turned to Sky.

"What now?" He asked, his face stoic as Fang's.

"I want you to find our group, bring 'em here. Then we can discuss leadership."

Sky nodded, his intense blue eyes almost crippling her. He flew off in between buildings and was gone in seconds. Tara turned to the heartbroken flock before her eyes.

They cared so much about Max. Ella was in Iggy's embrace. Tara walked over to the two.

"Iggy. Don't recommend me for leader." Tara ordered quietly. One of Iggy's eyebrows rose. "They decide, not me."

"Okay." Iggy responded, Ella crying in to his chest.

Tara walked away again, not sure what to do next. She simply waited for Sky to return, laying on a makeshift bed until he returned with six of her favorite people in the world. Though they looked grim. Sky had told them the situation.

"Tara," Ember jogged over to her quickly, hugging her. Tara wore a look of surprise.

"Whoa, whoa buddy." Tara tried to break the hug but he held too tightly, his flames not harming her.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly, looking in to her eyes.

"Yes, okay? Though they did attempt to decapitate me."

"What?!" Ember quickly asked.

"Sarcasm much?" She smiled.

"Tara, I have to tell you something." He quickly said.

"Well, spit it out."

Then Ember's smile grew slightly wider, ready to share the news.

"We know where Snow is."

* * *

**:I**

**I had a tough time writing this chapter, honestly. Kept on crashing and having to restart...**

**"WHAT?! YOU KILLED MAX! AJKBLSKBKBQWK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO FANG?!" - Fangirl.**

**Well I'll have you know... Are you ready for a massive spoiler? If so read the next line. If not read the line after that one.**

**111111111111d1111111y1111111l1111111a1111111n11111 111**

**Does that explain it? :P**

**So next chapter is the start of part two, which will feature:**

***Longer Chapters**

***Ember's secret**

***Sky will stop at nothing to rescue Snow**

***Fang will ... bleh.**

***You will review if you want part two :P**

***Dylan will try to destroy the world by destroying something...?**

***Omega 2. Zomg.**

**So don't be sad. Part two will begin in four days from now where I will update every other day, at the same time working on THREE**** FRICKING other stories. I put a lot of time in to these stories cause' I actually wanna be an author when I become as old as...**

***Shutting Rick's Mouth* **

**No more spoilers, B****!**

**~Rickeh and ~Potato**


End file.
